Secrets
by kaCSI
Summary: A new CSI joins Las Vegas Crime Scene Investigators. And just like any other person she also has som secrets which are better to be left alone. But what happens when said secrets come out and how does it affect others? Sara&Cath pairing with OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Just like any othet author on this site I do NOT own any characters of CSI. Also I do NOT get any profit by writing this, I would like to though but no. Characters you do not regnosize from CSI belong to me. I can borrow them but ask first, ok?**

**Time line: Not really sure where my story starts from.. But before Sara or Grissom ever left. That also means that there is no Ray and that blond girl who´s name I don´t remember (the one also acted in the L word!!!;)).. And everybody is alive..**

**Parings: This will be Sara & Catherine story but also OOC paring is there and it also has quite big role in the story.. But no worry Cara fans out there. There´s a lot of that but later..**

**And the rating is going to start from T (just to be safe..) but I´m pretty sure it will change to M later on..**

**A/N: And like I have already said in updates to my other stories they are on hiatus. But idea for this story has been wandering in my head for a while now and took the plunge and started writing it down. It´s not finished yet (and yes I remember what I have said about posting before this is finished) but I just couldn´t wait and decided to post it already. I think I need some encourament (reviews I mean..). But don´t worry. I´m definately going to get this finished and if I don´t you are free to throw me with rotten apples ;D.**

**And now: On with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

Caroline walked through the halls within Las Vegas Police Department. She was told to just walk straight and turn left by second turn by the girl at the reseption. Who´s name, if she remembered right, was Judy. And she was kind of cute but not her type at all..

All the walls were made of glass which definately was very different from any other city or town she had ever worked in... Well, Miami seemed a bit alike but than again she had stayed there for anly a month. Hopefully in here she would be longer period. She REALLY hoped that.

The office door was closed. Hesitating little she raised her hand ready to knock when she heard voices inside. She knew it was rude to listen other people´s conversation but the overly curios CSI in her couldn´t help herself.

_"Listen, Grissom, can´t we really do this later. I´m to tired to talk about it right to and we still have work to do. Please, just later."_

_"We could but that is the problem. You always are to busy or tired or something to talk to me. I mean it. I just want to make sure you are alright and safe. Nothing more."_

_"You and I know there´s a lot more in this than just that."_

_"Sara, I..."_

There was a long pause and Caroline thought she had listened long enough and didn´t want to feel any more guilty so she knocked to the door. There was a click and a male in his late or mid fifties opened the door. He had gray hair and a beard to go with it. He was about the same height as her.

Caroline smiled to him "Hey, I´m Caroline Sachs. I was told to came here by the reseptionist." Looking to the office she noticed really frustrated look on the brunette´s face whom voice she had erlier heard and continued "I hope I didn´t interrup anything..."

"Well, yes..."

"No, you didn´t interrup anything. We can continue our talk later, right Griss?" The brunette beat the older man who nodded in agreement "Ofcourse."

"Right...." Caroline looked between the two other people in hte room and wished she would have supernatural powers and could just vanish right now. You could have cut the tension with a knife "Well, like I said I´m Caroline the new CSI you have asked for." She turned to the man still next to her "I assume that you are Gilbert Grissom since this is your office.." Caroline extended her hand out for the man to get.

Shaking hands he introduced himself and his female accomplice "Hello Caroline. You would assume right, I´m Gilbert Grissom but please do call me just Grissom or Griss. And this right here is Sara Sidle. She works as a CSI in here as well."

"Hey Caroline"

"Hello to you as well Sara. I would like it though if would call me just Caro. That´s what everybody else calls me except my mother." Caroline smiled to the two. Grissom told her to came in and went trough the normal explainings of who else worked there and the rules they had. She wasn´t even sure why he was telling her all this. He should know that she had worked for almost ten years within police departments all over the country. Still she politely listened him speking.

"And that pretty much is everything I believe you should know right now. If there´s any questions to ask please don´t hesitate to ask them."

"Noup, I´m good."

Sara who was sitting in chair next to her started to get ready to leave "Great. So why don´t we all move to the break room to hear our assigments then?" Without even listening to an answer she was out of the room. Grissom turned to Caro asking "Shall we then?" in weetly polite tone. Caroline nodded to him and followed leaving the office room open. She figured no one would steal anything from there. Beside with all the weird stuff in there she thought that nobody would even like to go there.

The gang was already sitting in hte break room when Sara came in soon followed by Grissom and the new girl everybody knew would be starting today. The crime rates had gone up in the last few months and the Sheriff decided they would hire a new CSI the graveyard since the did have one person less than swing or day shift had.

Catherine looked up from her coffee cup when Grissom started speaking "Everebody, this is Caroline who´s going to be working with us from now on."

The gang greeted her and introduced themselves and she told them to call her Caro as well.

"Okay then. And now the assingments. Sara and Cath I believe you still had that case you were working last night so continue with that. Was there any other open cases?" When all he was met with was silence he continued "In that case I only have one new case as incredible as that is and Greg I would like you to take it. Take Car here with you also. B&E in Henderson. Rest of you paperwork catch-up."

With groans from Nick and Warrick they left the room to locate a place where they could do the said paperwork in privacy. After they had gone out of the corner Sara and Catherine also started leave while discussing about their case. Caroline watched them to leave and felt a wave of flush over her for a while. She missed her old gang..

"Looks like we are the only ones left. How about we get to the car as well? After all, there´s work to do!" Grag adressed her with a flirty sound and winked to her when she just smiled to him. At least it wasn´t a mystery who was the ladies man in this group. With a small laugh Caro grabbed her case she had and headed for the car only to notice Greg hadn´t moved at all "What? You decided to just stare my ass the whole night or are you even going to show me where you car is?" With a deep blush Greg came back to reality "Sorry but it is a GREAT ass. But yeah, lets get outta here!" And with that they walked out.

**Author´s Note: So that was it. A little appetite for you please do tell me what you like about it.... If there is also anyone left from the time I first started to post stories I would like to hear is there any improvement happened or has my writing just gotten worse :D.**

**More the comments sooner the chapters.. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. I´m lazy and don´t want to repeat myself in every chapter I write ;)**

Caroline greeted the officer waiting for them in the scene. Greg told her to go and print the place while he would talk to the house owner who was with the officer. While walking Caroline took the in the surroundings. There was a garage right side of the house. The house itself wasn´t all that big and looked outside like there wasn´t even anything worth taking with you. Going in to the house first thing she saw was absolutely nothing. It seemed like no one had never even lived in that house. Thinking that perhaps the owner was just really neat Caro went on with printing the door knob.

After almost three hours in the scene Greg and Caroline were heading back to the Crime lab. They had gotten a few prints and surveillance camera footage from the next door but pretty much nothing more. To be honest both of them thought there was something sneaky in the man who owned the house. And Caro also thought he had something more to do with the case than just being the victim.

Pulling the car to the Crime Lab parking lot Greg asked Caroline to drop their evidence to lab rats.

"Sure, I´ll do it. As long as you tell me whose responsible for which area in the lab. You do remember that I just started tonight, right?" Caro added with amused smile.

"Oh, right.... Sorry, it´s just that it feels like you´ve been here forever. We get along so easily. " Caroline just nodded to Greg her gratitude for his comment. After a short silence they had fallen into Greg added: "And really hot" which earned him a smack to the back of his head.

An hour later caro was sitting in the break room waiting the results come. While she was reading an old forensic journal which was layin at the table Sara walked in looking even more frustrated than the first time she had seen her. Caro wondered in her head if that could even bo possible...

"Hey Sara. How´s your case going?"

Sara flinched a bit and turned around so that she was facing Caroline. "God, I didn´t see you there. You gave me quite the scare." Caroline gave her a apologetical look while Sara took a few deep breaths to make herself calm again. After a while Sara answered to question she had been asked "Quite smoothly to be honest. We have pretty much found the right guy. Catherine is just on her way with Brass to arrest him."

"Oh, well that´s nice to hear. Listen I know we just met but when I came in today it really looked like I had interrupted something.. You know, in Grissom´s office." Caro tested out to see how open person Sara was.

"Umm... Yeah, well, kinda. It´s just something I guess we have to figure out by ourselfs."

"Okay. But if you deside that you want to talk with someone else that Griss just know that I´m quite good listener."

"Sure. But I´m not that good talker but I´ll remeber you offer" Sara answered with a full grin on her face. Caroline just smiled back to her.

_Why on Earth does she seem to have this kind of effect on me.. She seems smart funny, cute and.. Okay, now Caroline stop it. You can´t think like that._

That morning when Caroline opened the door to her apartment she felt exhausted. Not because her shift had been tiring but because during the two weeks she had been moving to Vegas she had gotten used to being a sleep on night and being awake at day again. Staying up all night would need some time to get used to also.

She had already changed into her pajamas and ready to go to sleep when her cell phone started ringing. She looked the number on screen and answered while womivng to the bed "Hey honey."

**Author´s Note: Yes, I know. It might be a bit short and everybody wants to read chapters that go way over 2000 words per chapter but I honestly think that that is the right ending for this chapter. And now it also has kinda like a very small hangcliffer maybe you still come back for the next chapter. **

**And yes, I also know that I´m not the most regular updater on this site but I write when inspiration stikes. That also means most of the time I want my writing to be perfect so it takes a while to post it even if it´s ready. And also I have a life outside this (school, work, hobbies, friends and my girlfriend..) which means I just sometimes don´t have the time to write.. **

**But I promise next chapter should be up quite soon. I just need to type it down from my head :)**

**So tell me what you thought about this and I get back to you soon. **


End file.
